Me Against The World
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: [Songfic] Takes place right after Inuyasha's mother dies.How Inuyasha became so untrusting of others[Song:Me against the WorldBand:Simple Plan]


**Me Against The World**

**A Songfic**

**Song:Me Against the world( I edited some of it out)**

**Band:Simple Plan**

**Anime:Inuyasha**

**Author:Rumiko Takahashi**

**Author of this story:Cheeseisgood**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_We're not gonna be  
Just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same_  
-------------------------------

Inuyasha looked around,the word seeming blurry through his eyes.So much had happened in the past few minutes.He forced back tears.An expression of pain and confusion was plastered on the hanyou's tear-stained face.He crawled up beside his mother's body.She had been sick for a couple of days now, but nobody in the village would help her.They didn't belive she was sick.All because he was part demon, and they thought he was luring them into a trap.Inuyasha balmed himself for his mother's death."Mom, I'm sorry."He pushed his mother's hair out of her face.He understood he couldn't stay here.

---------------------------

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_  
---------------------------------

Inuyasha buried his mother in her favorite spot,near the garden.She used to sit there all the time, and he used to sit with her.She used to hold him,and he used to sit in her lap.Inuyasha marked the grave with some flowers.He then began on his journey,bringing only his ball,becuase his mother had given it to him.He passed through the village on his way, all the while rembering bit and peices of memories of his mother. He missed her already.He had nowhere to go, his mother was the only one who ever loved him, or accepted him. Even his own brother despised him.Inuyasha tried to force back the tears, but to no avail.He heard all the kids laugh at him.Because he was crying?Because he had feelings? Was he not supposed to?

------------------------------------------  
_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha remembered the time he found out what a hanyou was.He was half demon.He was a monster,and Everbody hated him.But he had as much a right to live as they did, if not more.His mother would have wanted him to prove that, wouldn't she?And if she did, did it matter?Yes, it did. He would show them, he'd become stronger than all of them. He would have them all bowing to his feet.And they wouldn't laugh at him then, would they?The world hates him.He's all by himself now, against the world.Inuyasha looked at the laughing figures.They were laughing at him.Inuyasha kept walking.Once he ws out of the village for good,he realized it."There's me, and then there's everybody and everything else,the world.And it's me against them. It's me against the world"

-------------------------------------------_  
We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_  
------------------------------------------

Inuyasha wasn't going to change for them.They had laughed at him, looked down on him, considered him a freak of nature for too long. One day they'll hear his name again, and instead of laughing at it, they'll wish they hadn't ever doubted he was worthy of life.They'll try and get him to be like like, live in their village, protect them.'And I won't go.I will never come back here.I'll never be like them.'

-----------------------------------------

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_We'll never fall in line_

-------------------------------------------

I'll never be like them.I'll never be like a human.They can try and make me acustomed to their likings, but I wont change for them.

---------------------------------------------

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_


End file.
